


Fireplace

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, abuse of romcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a total pushover, both for Mary and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

The snow fell heavy and deep around the cabin. Inside, dinner had been shared, the dishes had been cleaned, and they were curled up under heavy quilts, stolen earlier from the bed and placed in front of the fireplace to warm. The fire had died down, and the chill was beginning to creep into their nest of blankets, but he was too drowsy with food and love to move just yet. Wrapping his arm around his partner’s shoulders, he pressed a kiss to the blonde hair. He was rewarded with a sweet smile, and he leaned in for a kiss, lowering his love to the thick rug beneath them as they- 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Danny flailed his hand out, catching Steve’s shirt and tugging. “This has got to be the most boring movie of all time. Why are we watching it? There’s nothing but kissyface and romantic, longing stares while the music swells dramatically.”

“Mary said it was good,” Steve said, wincing. He agreed that it was horrible but...

“Yeah, yeah, and big bad Steven J. McGarrett is a sucker for his baby sister, I know.” Reaching out for the remote on the coffee table, Danny turned off the DVD player and switched channels, searching for- “Hey! Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Laughing, Steve snuggled up next to Danny and pressed a kiss to his blonde hair, grinning at the irritated huff it drew from his lover. “Alright, sorry,” he muttered, and settled against the couch to watch the game.


End file.
